Reproductive Endocrinology and Infertility (REI) is one of three subspecialty fellowships for advanced training after completion of a residency in obstetrics and gynecology. Formal certification for this advanced training in reproductive medicine is under the aegis of the Division of Reproductive Endocrinology and Infertility of the American Board of Obstetrics and Gynecology, Inc. (ABOG). This Board eventually awards certificates of special competence for the practice of REI to individuals after completion of an accredited training program and subsequent passing of a written and finally an oral examination. The Society for Reproductive Endocrinology and Infertility (SREI), the Society of Board Certified REIs, has as a major mission the support of programs involved in the selection, training and networking of Fellows. It is within this framework that the present application is submitted. Research is a central feature of the fellowship programs. Board approved training programs are academically rigorous and require a major commitment to research. This is the only formalized time during the training of Obstetrician/Gynecologists that such a rigorous commitment to an academic research exercise is required. More importantly, this is the only time when physicians in training have the opportunity to develop a lasting interest (and hopefully a passion) for research. This is the sole window through which the pipeline of academic reproductive medicine specialists can be kept open. Until recently, the academic development of Fellows in training had been predominantly funded through clinical revenue. Unfortunately, during the past five years, financial constraints have prompted the discontinuation of many (29%) fellowship programs in REI and a reduction of total fellowship positions (by 50%) in the continuing active programs. This is occurring at a time when there is an increase in the available academic positions and at a time of unprecedented advances in the research aspects of the field. The objective of the present application is to seek funding for a required two-year training period in research for three Fellows per year, who are involved in meritorious research as part of their respective approved fellowship programs. It is anticipated that such support will greatly contribute to the early development of physician scientists in the field of Reproductive Medicine and will better prepare Fellows to enter the pipeline of the NIH funded positions in the Reproductive Scientists Development Program (RSDP) and the Women's Reproductive Health Research Career Development initiative (WRHR).